onceuponatimefandomcom-20200223-history
Tiny
"Tiny" is the thirteenth episode of Season Two of ABC's Once Upon a Time. It is written by Christine Boylan & Kalinda Vazquez and directed by Guy Ferland. It is the thirty-fifth episode of the series overall, and premiered on February 10, 2013. Synopsis Kidnapped and brought to Storybrooke by Cora, the Giant unleashes his vengeance on the town when a case of mistaken identity leads him to try and settle an old score with David; Mr. Gold, accompanied by Emma and Henry, attempts to depart Storybrooke - hoping to keep his memory intact when he crosses the town line -- and heads to the airport in search of his son Bae; and Greg questions Belle as to what she saw on the night of his car accident. Meanwhile, in the fairytale land that was and against his brothers' wishes, Anton, the Giant, climbs down the beanstalk and attempts to befriend some humans - whose intentions may not be so noble.http://abcmedianet.com/assets/pr/html/011813_17.html Recap Mr. Gold arrives at Mary Margaret's apartment and sees Emma Swan packing her bags along with Henry Mills. He asks why Henry is coming and Emma tells him that she does not want to leave Henry alone when Cora is in Storybrooke. David Nolan asks Mr. Gold to keep his family safe and Mr. Gold agrees that he will. Emma and Henry ride along in the car with Mr. Gold. Henry asks where they are going and Mr. Gold avoids his question by saying "Logan International Airport". Emma begins wondering whether or not the shawl will allow Mr. Gold to retain his memories but he assures her it will. They drive over the border and when they cross he tells them that his name is Rumplestiltskin and that they are going to find his son. Back in Mary Margaret's apartment, David and Mary Margaret Blanchard prepare to search for Cora, when they see Regina Mills who once again denies killing Archie Hopper. They apologize for suspecting her and confess that he is alive. They also tell her that Emma has left Storybrooke with Henry. Regina feigns not knowing that her mother is in town and that Dr. Hopper is alive, but is upset that Emma took Henry with her without being told. They tell her that Emma does not need to run anything by her, to which she half-heartedly agrees. Hook is taken out of the hospital by Mary Margaret, David and Leroy who question him about Cora's plans. He denies knowing her plans but agrees to take them on his ship. The group pass the invisibility spell to find a giant who was kidnapped by Cora. Above the beanstalk, the giant celebrates the impending bean harvest with his brothers Arlo, Abraham and Argyle. They call him "Tiny" despite his name being Anton because of his small stature in the giant family. When they stand up to toast, the giants realize Anton has a harp that once belonged to humans. Arlo tells Anton why they no longer trade with the humans; they destroy life while giants foster life. Anton asks about the purpose of growing beans if no one uses them. This silences the giants who look at Arlo for an answer. He tells Anton that the labor is important. Abraham grabs Anton's harp and smashes it to pieces. Upset, Anton leaves the feast and walks through the lair. He reaches the beanstalk and decides to climb down to the human world. Hook is continually asked about Cora's plans but he denies knowing anything and tells them to ask the giant. Mary Margaret opens the giant's cage and assures him it will be alright. He tells her his name is Anton and asks her if the witch is gone. Soon he realizes that Cora has shrunk him in size. When he sees David, he knocks him down; seemingly recognizing David as someone he once knew. Leroy tries to help, but is soon knocked down, too. Mary Margaret shoots an arrow near Anton and he leaves, but Anton promises David that he will pay for his evil. Belle's counterpart is sitting in the Storybrooke General Hospital and is approached by Ruby. Belle says that she does not remember her, and Ruby says that she used to come into Granny's Diner. She brings Belle a book by her favorite author. Belle is uneasy and asks Ruby about the man who healed her and the fireball he wielded. Ruby brushes it off as the tranquilizers that caused her to have nightmares in order to keep her from learning about magic. When Ruby calls her Belle she grows angry and must be sedated by the nurse who brings Belle back to her bed. In the hallway of the hospital, Ruby runs into Greg Mendell who she tells to rest up so he can leave Storybrooke soon. Meanwhile in Granny's Diner, Leroy and Mary Margaret ask David about how the giant knows who he is. David is uncertain at first but realizes that the giant has mistaken him for someone else. In the Enchanted Forest that was, King George interrupts a tryst between Prince James and a woman. James introduces King George to her, but he changes the subject. According to King George, the kingdom is near bankruptcy and a giant has reached the outside realm. Jack and James are told to approach the giant but not to kill it yet. David realizes that the giant has mistaken him for his twin and calls Leroy to gather the dwarves. Anton looks in at humans at a tavern but walks away. He is then approached by James along with the woman seen earlier. They agree to show him around the enchanted forest but Anton is too big. As a remedy for this, the woman offers Anton a mushroom she obtained after slaying a jabberwocky in another land. Anton asks the woman for her name and she tells him her name is Jack. Emma, Henry and Mr. Gold buy their tickets at the airport While going through security a TSA agent tells Mr. Gold to remove his shawl and cane. Eventually Emma convinces him to take off his shawl. After he does this he feels disoriented, Emma quickly places the shawl back around his neck. Hook places a Queen of Hearts card on the cement in hopes of contacting Cora. Instead, Regina appears to him. Regina blames him for not killing her mother but soon tells him that they have made amends. She asks Hook if they have found his ship and Hook says Cora should ask him for herself. She asks Hook if Cora's things are still on his ship and Hook tells her that the giant has escaped. Regina devises a plan after Hook tells her the giant was angry with David. Anton is taken to a tavern by Jack and James. They treat him to drinks and then inquire about his family, who according to them do not appreciate him. James leaves the table, leaving Anton alone with Jack. He looks over and sees James arguing with another prince. Jack informs him that James' kingdom is indebted to another neighboring kingdom. According to Jack, they accept gold coins and magic beans as payment. He agrees to give them some of his treasures stored above his beanstalk which pleases Jack. Near a river in Storybrooke, Anton sits alone until he is approached by Regina. He does not want to associate with a human but she assures him that she is there to help him. Regina admits that she does not like David either and offers him a piece of mushroom that returns him to his normal size. Anxiously, Mr. Gold paces the floor of the airport. Emma asks him what is wrong and he grows frustrated. He leaves to the restroom, where he punches a paper towel dispenser until his knuckles are bloody. Due to the lack of magic in the outside world, he cannot heal these self-inflicted wounds. From outside the restroom, Henry calls for him to board the plane. In the giant's lair, Anton begins packing up his golden treasures for James' kingdom. Arlo approaches him and asks him about his whereabouts during the time he was gone. When Anton admits to going below to see the human world, Arlo apologizes for teasing him but assures him that they are his family and love him. They soon notice century birds which alerts them to a beanstalk invasion on the behalf of humans. In Storybrooke, Anton, who is now his previous size takes out his rage on humans. He throws a car which narrowly misses Mary Margaret and David. David instructs the town's residents to flee to the town hall and get Leroy. He runs towards the giant and tries to convince the giant that his twin brother from the enchanted forest was the one who hurt him and he is now dead. Leroy runs towards Mary Margaret who tells Anton that they are thankful for him because he gave their daughter, Emma the enchanted compass. Anton wishes to speak to Emma, but learns she is currently not in Storybrooke. Angry, he proceeds to chase them. James and Jack reach the Giants lair which frightens Arlo. Anton begins to tell Arlo they are his friends but James and Jack tell him they aren't. James claims he is there for the beans and Jack unsheathes her sword. Jack and James then run further into the lair to get the beans. While Anton chases them through Storybrooke, Leroy asks about David's twin. He asks him why they both are named James and David tells them they aren't. Then Leroy asks him if his name is Charming and Mary Margaret tells Leroy that she gave him that nickname. David then says that his name in the Enchanted Forest was also David. They realize that if they run any further they will reach the town line. David proposes a deal with the giant: his death in exchane for the lives of everyone in Storybrooke. Anton agrees and tries to stomp David. Leroy, Mary Margaret and David are blown back by the debris as the giant stomps his foot in the ground. After Anton plunges his foot into the ground the effects of the mushroom wear off. When they approach the hole they see a small Anton holding on to an underground pipe. Cast Starring *Ginnifer Goodwin as Mary Margaret Blanchard *Jennifer Morrison as Emma Swan *Lana Parrilla as Regina Mills *Josh Dallas as David Nolan *Emilie de Ravin as Belle *Jared S. Gilmore as Henry Mills *Meghan Ory as Ruby *Robert Carlyle as Mr. Gold Guest Starring *Lee Arenberg as Leroy *Abraham Benrubi as Arlo *Alan Dale as King George *Beverley Elliott as Granny *Ethan Embry as Greg Mendell *Cassidy Freeman as Jack *Jorge Garcia as Giant/Anton *Colin O'Donoghue as Hook Co-Starring *Byron Bertram as TSA agent *Michael Coleman as Happy *Faustino Di Bauda as Sleepy *David-Paul Grove as Doc *C. Ernst Harth as Abraham *Jeffrey Kaiser as Dopey *Mig Macario as Bashful *Todd Thomson as business man *Ingrid Torrance as Severe Nurse *Andre Tricoteux as Argyle Uncredited *Josh Dallas as Prince James Trivia *The titlecard for this episode features The Giant. *The "magical mushroom" Jorge Garcia's character Anton ate was a piece of marzipan.https://twitter.com/jorgegarcia/status/300825109114003459 *During the giants' meal, Anton drops a golden harp. The harp was one of the items Jack stole from the Giant in "Jack and the Beanstalk". *While the Dwarves and Anton were digging in the soil, they were whistling to the song " Heigh-Ho" from the 1937 animated Disney movie, Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs. *The book that Ruby gives to Belle, The Mysterious Island, is the same book that Mary Margaret Blanchard reads in "7:15 A.M.", and a reference to Lost. References de:Tiny it:Tiny fr:2x13 es:Tiny